Running After Your Shadow
by CherRyeowook
Summary: "Jika kamu adalah bayangan, Jaejoong-ssi, maka aku juga akan menjadi bayangan untukmu. Aku akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Untuk selamanya." - YunJae - Sequel of 'The Shadow' and 'This Time There Is No Longer'
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Running After Your Shadow**

Mean : Berlari Mengejar Bayanganmu

**Author : CherRyeowook**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (No GS), and others.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine, okay?**

**Warning : Kesalahan EYD yang (mungkin saja) bertaburan dalam cerita. **

**Status : My first continue and third story in fandom YunJae^^**

**.**

**The Multichapter Sequel of The Shadow and This Time There Is No Longer**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

Berjalan. Bersenang-senang. Tanpa kekasih hatinya.

Bahkan, Yunho lebih memilih mati daripada berjalan bersama kakak kekasih hatinya. Dia tidak dapat menolak ketika orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan kakak kekasih hatinya. Dia tidak dapat menolak ketika harus memutuskan Jaejoong. Dia tidak dapat menolak ketika dia harus menyakiti Jaejoong. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menolak apapun. Karena Jung Yunho adalah seorang anak yang penurut.

Hanya karena kata 'penurut', dia membiarkan Jaejoong-nya sendirian. Tanpanya dan merasakan sakit. Sendirian menghabiskan malam yang penuh bintang. Oh, mungkin langitpun akan bersedih untuk kekasih hatinya itu.

"Yunnie, kenapa melamun?" tanya Ahra.

"_**Ani**_," jawab Yunho dengan senyuman.

Ahra hanya mengendikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho pun memutuskan tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Yunho ingin kembali mengingat bagaimana kebersamaan dia dan Jaejoong-nya.

Kekasih hatinya—

Yang telah dilukai oleh keluarga angkatnya sendiri dan kakak kandungnya—yang seharusnya menyayanginya. Dan—

Secara tidak langsung juga oleh keluarga Yunho sendiri dan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini menatap sendu kekasih hatinya yang sedang bersama kakaknya. Yunho tidak menyadarinya. Yunho tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong berada di seberang jalan sana. Memandanginya. Hanya dia. Yunho.

Tidak, tidak.

Jaejoong tidak berharap lagi. Dia hanya ingin memandang kekasih hatinya. Entah untuk yang terakhir kalinya atau apa. Bersama kakaknya, Yunho tersenyum senang. Walaupun ketika bersama dirinya pun Yunho juga tersenyum senang. Tapi, kini semuanya berbeda. Kini Yunho-nya tidak bersamanya.

"Hiks… _**Umma**_, _**Appa**_… _**Bogoshipo**_ _**yo**_," lirih Jaejoong sembari menatap langit yang mulai menghitam—mendung.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong berjalan berniat untuk menyebrangi jalan. Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang membuatnya bisa melupakan sakit hatinya. Tubuhnya yang mulai lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis untuk—

Yunho-nya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap ke arah seberang dimana dia dapat melihat jika di sana ada Jaejoong. Dia menyadarinya tapi, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat air mata yang siap jatuh itu. Dia tidak akan sanggup. Cukup dia melihat air mata itu jatuh saat dia menyakiti Jaejoong. Sudah cukup.

Ingin saja Yunho berlari, mengejar kekasih hatinya itu dan membuang kata 'penurut' itu. Tapi, ego-nya tinggi. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak yang penurut. Menyayangi keluarganya. Menuruti semua kemauan orantuanya. Walaupun dia terkekang.

Yunho terkekang namun, semenjak bertemu Jaejoong semuanya berubah.

Sudah berubah.

Pundak Yunho menegang dan kedua matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya sebuah truk yang sedang melaju kencang menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Entah Jaejoong sadar atau tidak. Dia ingin berlari menolongnya. Jaejoong-nya. Tapi, kakinya seakan tidak mampu bergerak ketika air mata Jaejoong perlahan turun dan pandangannya menuju ke arah. Ke arah dia duduk sekarang. Ahra bahkan tidak sadar jika Jaejoong ada di sana. Ahra lebih asyik dengan makanannya.

Hingga—

BRAAAK

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong terlempar jauh.

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu bagaikan sebuah musibah untuknya. Semuanya terasa kaku dan… hampa. Ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kekasih hatinya tertabrak. Dia tidak tahu jika bakal melihat bagaimana kekasih hatinya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Tubuhnya kaku. Ingin menghampirinya. Namun, seakan ada yang menahan.

"Ahra, Jaejoong tertabrak. Di sana…" badan Yunho bergetar. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya tubuh Yunho bangkit dan berlari—meninggalkan Ahra yang masih terbengong—menuju tubuh Jaejoong yang berlumuran darah.

"_**MWO**_?!"

Setelah seperkian detik, akhirnya Ahra berlari mengikuti Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Yunho berlari untuk segera menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang telah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang. Namun, Yunho merasa jika kerumunan itu semakin menjauh. Menjauhinya. Seakan melarangnya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Seakan melarang untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang tengah berlumuran darah.

Yunho terus berlari. Berlari mengerjar kerumunan itu yang semakin menjauh.

Menjauh.

Menjauh.

Menjauh.

Yunho berlari.

Namun, kerumunan dan tubuh itu seakan semakin menjauh meninggalkannya—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan.

"TIDAAAK! JAEJOONG!"

Teriakannya semakin keras. Namun, kerumunan itu semakin jauh. Seakan kerumunan itu mengejeknya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit yang dimana Jaejoong sedang berada di sana. Sedang tertidur. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Yunho menatapnya dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat hendak mengelus pipi pucat Jaejoong. Jaejoong tadi sudah sadar. Namun, kembali tertidur lagi karena obat yang diberikan oleh dokternya.

Yunho menggeser dengan pelan kursi yang ada di depan situ. Dia duduk. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan pelan. Seakan Jaejoong akan rusak jika tidak dengan lembut memegangnya.

"_**Mianhae**_, _**Boo**_… _**Mianhae**_,"

**.**

**.**

**Apologies can be pronounced however, sometimes the heart doesn't like it.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Lah?! O.o

Kok, begini, sih? Bahaya! *plak*

Kok, jadinya pendek lagi, sih? Pasti ada yang bertanya seperti itu. Saya sendiri saja nggak tahu kenapa bisa jadi pendek lagi *plak* Aish, jinjja… Nanti cerita jadi marathon, _**chingu**_. Dan ini hanya prolog, oke?^^

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review cerita ini. Review Anda sangat berguna bagi saya agar lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terima kasih^^**

**.**

**.**

**25 Mei 2013**

**CherRyeowook**


	2. Still Standing

**Title : Running After Your Shadow**

**Mean : Berlari Mengejar Bayanganmu**

**Author : CherRyeowook**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (No GS), and others.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine, okay?**

**Warning : Kesalahan EYD yang (mungkin saja) bertaburan dalam cerita. **

**Status : My first continue and third story in fandom YunJae^^**

**.**

**The Multichapter Sequel of The Shadow and This Time There Is No Longer**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Still Standing**

**.**

Cuaca mulai dingin. Itulah menurut anggapan Yunho yang sedang berdiri di tiang lampu seberang jalan. Matanya tetap memandang gedung kantor yang menjulang tinggi. Menunggu seseorang—yang mungkin saja—akan keluar dari gedung itu. Yunho lebih memilih jalan kaki—jika sudah bersama dengan orang itu—daripada menaiki mobil.

Yunho ingin kembali merasakan kebersamaan dengan orang itu walaupun orang itu sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi. Bahkan, menganggapnya dengan aneh. Dia tidak peduli, asalkan dia masih melihat orang itu kembali.

Tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa jika dia yang akan mengejar orang itu. Itu adalah balasan karena telah menyakitinya. Menyakitinya begitu dalam. Dia tidak akan peduli jika orang itu merasa risih dengan kedekatan Yunho yang mendadak. Yunho hanya ingin melihatnya dan memilikinya—lagi.

Ketika mengingat kata lagi, dada Yunho terasa perih. Kenapa dalam hubungan mereka yang rumit harus ada kata 'lagi'? Hanya satu kata tapi, terasa sakit dan menancap dalam ulu hati Yunho.

Yunho meringis ketika dia melihat Jaejoong—orang itu—keluar dengan beberapa temannya. Yunho cemburu, tentu saja. Walaupun di antara Jaejoong dan teman-temannya tidak ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong—secara resmi seperti sepasang kekasih atau bahkan lebih—dan yang begitu menyakiti jika dia mengingat perkataan Jaejoong yang mengatakan jika mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Saat itu juga Yunho ingin menangisi bagaimana dinginnya sikap Jaejoong padanya.

Yunho tahu jika dia ada kesalahan—yang fatal—yang membuat hubungannya berubah dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho akui jika itu karena hilang ingatan. Tapi, jikapun Jaejoong tidak hilang ingatan, dia yakin Jaejoong akan tetap bersikap dingin padanya karena telah menyakitinya.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong yang—sepertinya mulai menyadari kehadirannya—masih berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Yunho masih berdiri dengan tegak walaupun dia mulai kedinginan. Yunho masih akan berdiri untuk Jaejoong-nya.

Masih akan tetap berdiri.

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Dua insan yang berbeda dengan _**gender**_ yang sama. Kini sedang berjalan melewati salju yang baru saja turun dari langit. Salju itu seakan mengikuti langkah-langkah ringan mereka. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara, hanya suara bising dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Setiap bersama, mereka akan menyukai keheningan walaupun itu membuat mereka akhirnya canggung.

Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong meliriknya sesekali, begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa ini semacam 'permainan saling melirik', _**eoh**_? Ah, masa muda.

"Yunho-_**ssi**_…" panggil Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kamu selalu bercerita tentang seseorang yang bernama '_**Boo**_'. Bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada bingung.

Yunho selalu menceritakan seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama '_**Boo**_' pada Jaejoong. Tanpa tahu dan merasa aneh, Jaejoong hanya menyimak cerita Yunho. Dari situlah, Jaejoong merasa jika dia harus menenangkan Yunho yang seakan kehilangan seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama '_**Boo**_' itu. Tanpa tahu, jika itu adalah diri Jaejoong sendiri.

"Sudah lama berakhir," jawab Yunho singkat sembari menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyakitinya," jawab Yunho dengan cepat.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Yunho dan tatapan Yunho yang menerawang ke langit malam yang masih menurunkan saljunya. Dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Yunho seakan belum melupakan—mantan—kekasihnya itu. Yunho seakan masih mencintainya begitu dalam. Jaejoong merasakan sakit dan merasa jika air matanya akan tumpah jika dia tidak menahannya.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_, pikir Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"_**Gomawo**_, Yunho-_**ssi**_," ucap Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Jaejoong.

"_**Ye**_, Jaejoong-_**ssi**_," mulut Yunho kaku ketika dia melafalkan nama Jaejoong dengan tambahan '-_**ssi**_'. Sungguh, dia tidak dapat menyangkanya jika dia akan memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Apa kamu ingin singgah dulu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_**Ani**_… Aku akan pulang sekarang saja," jawab Yunho dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho dengan gelisah. Dia ingin menahan Yunho. Tapi, dia apanya Yunho? Bahkan, dia merasa risih ketika Yunho yang dekat dengannya. Dia merasa tidak mengenal Yunho tapi, di dalam perutnya seakan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang terbang ketika Yunho menatapnya lembut dan ketika Yunho menceritakan tentang '_**Boo**_' walaupun di sedikit merasakan sakit ketika itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya memang sudah berubah semenjak Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho, terkadang. Bahkan, Yunho sendiri lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen yang dia beli untuk ditinggalinya. Dia tidak ingin tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi—setelah kejadian itu semua. Walaupun, dia tidak satu apartemen—maupun satu kamar—dengan Jaejoong-nya. Dia kembali mengingat ketika _**Umma**_-nya tidak mengizinkannya tinggal sendiri—walaupun _**Umma**_-nya sudah merestui hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Tapi, apa yang mau dia lakukan ketika Jaejoong sudah melupakannya? Ah, rasanya yang satu itu tidak perlu dikatakan. Semenjak itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk berjuang mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali. Yah, selamat berjuang saja, deh.

Yunho melirik alarm yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menggerang ketika melihat jam yang masih pagi. Apa yang membangunkannya? Tentu saja, mimpi mengenai Jaejoong yang kecelakaan. Beberapa hari ini, kejadian itu seakan menghantui Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Mengambil buku catatan kecil berupa jadwalnya hari ini. Dia menghela nafas—lagi—ketika melihat jadwal yang paling dia benci yaitu pergi menemani rekan bisnisnya untuk makan malam. Dan dia rasa, dia tidak akan menjemput Jaejoong untuk malam ini untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan, Yunho lupa meminta nomor baru Jaejoong.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika mengingat nomor baru Jaejoong. _Sial_, pikirnya. Yunho pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sesekali menguap ketika hendak mengambil handuk.

**.**

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai dan fokus pada jalanan yang dilalui untuk menuju kantornya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin menjemput Jaejoong namun, keinginannya terputus ketika mengingat jam berapa Jaejoong pergi kerja.

Yunho memang selalu pergi lebih pagi karena dia adalah wakil direktur di perusahaan _**Appa**_-nya. Yunho melirik ke arah jam yang terdapat di mobilnya. Jam digital yang menunjukkan angka tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Yunho yang awalnya santai membawa mobilpun, mulai melajukannya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlambat.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Hari ini dia tidak pulang terlalu malam. Biasanya, dia akan pulang jam sembilan atau delapan malam. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Jaejoong ingat jika Yunho selalu menunggunya di luar—dalam cuaca apapun—dan itu membuatnya tidak tega. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mempercepatkan pekerjaannya. Untungnya, Junsu—sahabat Jaejoong—membantunya.

Jaejoong melihat ke tiang lampu yang ada di seberang jalan dan dia tidak menemukan Yunho di sana. Mata Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang kemungkinan Yunho akan menunggunya jika sedang ada di luar kantornya. Tapi—

Tetap tidak ada siapapun di sekitar situ.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho di tiang lampu—biasa Yunho menunggu. Jaejoong baru ingat jika dia tidak menyimpan nomor Yunho. Karena Jaejoong tahu, sesibuk apapun Yunho pasti akan menunggunya pulang. Tidak peduli jam berapapun dia pulang.

"Mungkinkah dia sangat sibuk sampai melupakanku?" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu jika dia tidak mengenal Yunho—karena dia hilang ingatan—tapi, hatinya berkata lain dengan sikapnya. Jaejoong ingin Yunho selalu ada di penglihatannya. Hanya itu. Dengan itu, Jaejoong yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong merasa—

Jika dia akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan kesal karena rekan bisnisnya kali ini. Lelah karena harus menemaninya kemana-mana, padahal biasanya dia akan meninggalkannya jika makan malam dan pembicaraan tentang bisnis selesai. Kesal karena rekan bisnisnya membawa anak perempuannya dan sedikit membicarakan sesuatu yang menyimpang dari dunia bisnis—yaitu tentang pacar Yunho atau tentang kecocokkan anak perempuannya dengan Yunho atau lebih parahnya lagi menjodohkan Yunho dengan anaknya itu.

_Sial! Kenapa di dunia ini masih ada yang namanya perjodohan atau apapun itu?_, pikir Yunho kesal.

Yunho langsung teringat pada Jaejoong. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Apa Jaejoong masih menunggunya? Apa Jaejoong mencarinya? Apa Jaejoong masih di sana? Masih berdiri di sana dan menunggunya datang di bawah salju yang turun?

"_**MWO**_?!"

Tanpa peduli Jaejoong ada di sana atau tidak, Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi untuk melihat Jaejoong langsung di kantornya.

_Semoga dia sudah pulang_, pikir Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masih berdiri di sana dengan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya berusaha mencari kehangatan yang ada. Dia masih menunggu Yunho. Ada sedikit kekesalan di hatinya ketika dia memikirkan Yunho tidak menjemputnya. Tapi, dia yakin Yunho akan menjemputnya di sini.

"Dingin," lirih Jaejoong.

Satu jam yang lalu salju telah turun dan itu meningkatkan kadar kedinginan bagi Jaejoong walaupun dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Yunnie pasti datang," racaunya. "Eh?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika dia meracau Yunho dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'. Ada apa dengannya?

**.**

Yunho membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika dia melihat Jaejoong—dengan tumpukan salju di kepalanya—masih berdiri di sana. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya yang dia parkir di belakang Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_**ssi**_!"

"Yunho-_**ssi**_…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih di sini, _**eoh**_? Ini sudah jam berapa? Seharusnya kau tahu aku tidak akan datang. Kenapa kau masih di sini?!" tanya Yunho dengan marah.

"Hiks, _**mianhae**_… Hiks, hiks… Joongie menunggu Yunho-_**ssi**_,"

_Joongie? Sejak kapan?_, pikir Yunho.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan merengkuh Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

"_**Mwo**_? Dingin sekali, Jaejoong-_**ssi**_… Dari jam berapa kamu menungguku?" Yunho meraba kedua pipi Jaejoong yang begitu dingin.

"Hm… Jam 7," gumam Jaejoong keenakan karena Yunho mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dengan ringannya dan menaruh tubuh Jaejoong ke kursi penumpang—bahkan Yunho membuka pintu mobil dengan mudahnya. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih dan dingin—karena berdiri menunggu Yunho di cuaca yang dingin sekaligus bersalju. Yunho pun berjalan ke arah pintu dimana kursi kemudi menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Dua orang yang berbeda dengan _**gender**_ yang sama. Dua orang yang awalnya saling mencintai. Namun sekarang berbeda. Kini hanya ada kenyataan dari hasil kecelakaan salah satunya sendiri. Tidak satupun yang pantas disalahkan. Tidak satupun. Walaupun keduanya tidak menghendakinya.

Kini hanya ada satu.

Satu yang mencintai. Satu yang mengejar. Dan—

Satu yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya.

**.**

**.**

**Everything in the beginning is still in place. However, everything changed. Now only one that is still standing.**

**Only people who can survive that is still able to stand up straight.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Panjang'kan, _**chingu**_? Panjang ajalah, ya *maksa*

Kurang panjang? Silakan ke Sungai Nil dan lihat kepanjangannya *apa hubungannya?*

Prolog itu hanya sebuah pajangan, menurut saya. Menceritakan awal untuk chapter 1. Jadi, maaf kalau prolog-nya mengecewakan. Saya ini tipe orang, _'kalau ceritanya panjang, akan malas edit'_ -_- Jadi, begitu, deh… _**Mianhae**_, _**ye**_…

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita aneh ini. Maaf, jika ada penulisan yang salah^^~

**.**

**Running After Your Shadow Prolog**

Vic89, septiarahma, NaraYuuki, Guest, ema yamada, meybi

**.**

**This Time There Is No Longer**

meyy-chaan, Vic89, Chonurullau40, rhiiez, KyuLate, irengiovanny, rara, septiarahma, NaraYuuki

**.**

**The Shadow (Plus)**

Meybi, meyy-chaan, hyukkie –chan, NaraYuuki

**.**

**Terima kasih atas review kalian. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. **

**.**

**CherRyeowook**

**28 Mei 2013**


End file.
